the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Blaze
Crimson Blaze Episode 1 of Breaking Faith. Made by Dawn Chapter 1: The whispers of the shivering wind of the blizzard swished in and out of small old badgers den. A blaze of ginger fur lit up like a light in the den glowing in the cold dead night. Crimson..... Crimson.... Wake up Crimson.... The tabbies green eyes flickered open, awaking from his nightmare. He made a soft growl at the beetle that was sheltering in his den, but soon after, he paid no mind to it. Crimson curled his tail around his nose and closed his eyes, attempting to rest once more. But once again, he heard the ''voices. Crimson... Crimson... '' Finding no use in sleep, the ginger tabby sat up and found a use in cleaning himself, he had brambles and thorns conjoined in his rattled fur. Soon after, he started to think. ''Where are these annoying voices coming from anyways? And, why are they bothering me? ''"Heh, I'm talking to myself again... aren't I?" Crimson chuckled and laid back down, content with his well groomed fur. "Seems as if the blizzard hasn't found a way to stop yet." The tom pawed at the beetle in boredom until he crushed its shell and examined it. "Ew." He exclaimed at the sight of the beetles insides. Crimson looked away and yawned. Crimson climbed to the back of the den, ignoring the voices, and curled into a ball, he was hesitating at first, but soon enough he had joined the darkness of his eyelids. The constant calls of birds awoke Crimson, only hours after he had fallen asleep. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his belly with his paw, feeling his belly rumble with hunger. "Time to hunt!" He chimed and stood up. Crimson clawed his way out of his den, springing away from the hollow entrance. There was no doubt that Crimson was lithle when he prowled. But the only thing that held him back was his ginger fur. It lit up in the soft snow. The tom made soft imprints in the soft white blanket, creeping up on a snow rabbit. ''They're out early. '' He tried to stay covered with every step he took, but that almost seemed impossible. After he was only a few tail lengths away, he took a chance and sprang towards his prey and pushed his claws into its fur. Blood welled out of the rabbits white fur, staining, it and the snow. Crimson bit into his preys fur and warm meat filled his jaws. He took another bite and took a chunk of meat out of the rabbit, making his mouth water. ''Crimson.... Crimson.... ''There were the voices again. "Go away!" Crimson screamed, not aware that he probaly scared away all the prey. There was a hushed silence. But a bird call interupted it, causing the tom to sigh in relief. Crimson stood up and prowled back towards his den, after he finished his meal. The tom sprang towards a butterfly in complete boredom, when he reached his home. "I think I'll go visit Caelia in the city." The tom grumbled and turned tail, speeding off. Soon enough Crimson saw the wrecked warehouse his sister stayed in. "This place needs a make over." The tom spotted his sister sun bathing. "Oh yeah? And whose gonna do it? It sure ain't gunna be me!" Caelia purred and tackled Crimson. "We'll do it together then, I don't need to go home anytime soon. We could get Fleck and Gorden to help." Crimson rolled her off of him and stood up, shacking the dead grass from his ginger fur. "Nahh, Fleck has a mate now, ''and ''kits! I don't wanna bother the kittypet! And plus, Gorden's in a gang now, he's more scarier than ever." Caelia and Crimson walked into the warehouse. "Things changed since I've been gone." "We still don't know why you left int he first place, Crimson" "Well, life in the forest is more calm, and relaxing. Here, you've got your annoying two-legs, dogs, vicious cats, and monsters! Caelia, I don't know how you could live like this!" Caelia looked away "its all I've got Crimson." She muttered plainly. "Why don't you come stay with me!?" "Because I don't wanna cause you trouble! Besides, I've kinda grown on this place." "Yeah, on a heap of two-leg rubbish." Crimson walked over towards a pile of ashes and made a weak expression towards his sister. Caelia sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Crimson, if your going to complain, then just leave." "Fine then, don't listen to me, live here in this pile of crap, I don't care." The ginger tom stormed out of the warehouse and into the twoleg streets. Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Fanfictions